


Saviour Under The Influence

by RinHaruismyOTP



Series: Harry Potter One-Shots [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Newspapers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 11:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7047988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinHaruismyOTP/pseuds/RinHaruismyOTP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco remembers his night with Harry Potter very well. Too well, some might say.</p><p>But not Draco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saviour Under The Influence

Draco remembers his night with Harry Potter very well. Too well, some might say.

He remembers every last detail, from the way Harry’s fingertips felt running across the inside of his thigh, to the sound of his voice, low and husky: a breath against his ear. He remembers the smell of _The Boy Who Lived_ , of sweat, overpowering and salty to taste on that dark skin. And of course, he remembers how he had _looked_ , caving him in on the bed, eyes dark with lust, naked as the day he was born, and god, so perfect.

Too well, some might say.

To say he’s surprised, when he hears the news, would be a lie. Draco is never surprised when Harry Potter is in the equation, he is resigned to the fact that Potter always has and most likely always will get himself into the stickiest of situations, whether it’s criminals out for his blood or Draco’s own cum staining his hands. So when the words, _Harry Potter, Hit by Love Potion?_ appear on the front page of _The Daily Prophet,_ Draco merely sighs, feels a twinge of _something_ , and turns the page, determinedly ignoring the article.

The next day, however, the matter suddenly seems much more important. It’s a Monday, and Draco prepares himself for the week, organising his folders before he leaves for the Nowles family’s mansion, where he tutors the two youngest children, Mildred and Jeremy. They’re five and four respectively, and at this point in his life, Draco can only thank fortune that he’s made it to this particular career despite his ‘unsavoury actions’ during the war. He’s been tutoring Milly for almost a year and a half now, and Jeremy for half that length of time. He teaches them the basics of maths and literacy, as he was required to learn when he was their age.

When he arrives today, the doorkeeper stares at him wide eyed as he enters and does not respond to Draco’s curt greeting, and so Draco lets himself in. It’s when Milly’s first words of the day to him are, “Mr Black, did you really bewitch Harry Potter?” that Draco feels as though his stomach has dropped at least fifteen feet.

When he apparates home that evening, having successfully deflected the children’s questions and ignored Mrs Nowles’ suspicious glares, Draco immediately summons the _Prophet_ from his living room and scans the article. By the end of it he’s unbelievably grateful his mother had managed to persuade him to go to the trouble of making his home unplottable – it’s his only defence against what would have likely been hordes of greedy reporters and bloodthirsty Potter fans.

He’s a little angry, if he’s honest. Potter could bloody well have warned him of his, _before_ hand. He could have dropped a note, a brief _I’m about to out the both of us. Kisses, The Boy Who Never Knew When To Bloody Shut Up._

But to be truthful, of all the ways to be outed, this wasn’t a bad one. A little disrespectful to his own wishes, absolutely, but apparently accidental, by the sounds of it. He finds himself feeling a little dazed, staring at the paper in front of him for god knows how long, before summoning his yet unopened copy of this week’s _Quibbler,_ unexpectedly laughing at the (somewhat hyperbolic) bold title, _Saviour Announces Undying Love For Draco Malfoy -_

A little angry, true. Dazed – absolutely. Excited, and fucking in love?

Oh _Hell_ yes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Feedback is much appreciated!


End file.
